balenaproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies (Sonic Zombies)
''Zombies ''are the main antagonists of the Sonic Zombie series. Being in the title, they are seen in every video up to date. It is unknown what exactly caused the outbreak, it is revealed that Big the Cat scratched his crotch with his hand, and his dirty hand spreads on the patties, causing people to turn into zombies. Timeline #Sonic Zombie Origins ##Christmas Eve, day 1 of the zombie out break. #Sonic in Zombie Apocalypse 3 ##day 3-7, zombies are now known to the world. #Sonic in Zombie Thing 2 ##week 2, gm big city is overrun, was soon reclaimed, all zombies died. #Sonic Zombie Diaries p.3 ##week 2 day 2, zombies have been sited once more. #Sonic Zombie Vengeance ##week 2 day 5-week 3 day 6: society still exists, near brink of destruction. #Sonic Zombie in Space ##month 1, only little pockets of resistance remain, society no longer exists. #Sonic Zombie Doom Ship the Movie ##month 1 week 2, 4.8% of the living are left. Victims *Shadow: overwhelmed and devoured, reanimated and killed/ate sonic, unknown how he was reverted to normal. *Rouge/Tails/Amy: devoured, unknown how they were still alive in next video. *Sonic: killed and devoured by shadow. *cream: bitten and died from blood loss, reanimated and bit knuckles, killed by shadow. *Knuckles: bitten by cream, died from infection, reanimated, mutated into 2 monsters, reverted back to normal with a nuclear explosion (turned him into a vampire). *Charmy: devoured, died from blood loss, never reanimated. *Espio: killed a zombie (bitten in the process), died from either blood loss or infection, never reanimated. *Bowser: Bitten by zombies, turned into monster. Zombies Normal (head crab); These zombies are the most common in the series. Although generally weak, they are very dangerous in numbers (enough for Shadow to retreat). The zombies are the same as the ones in Half-Life 2. They have a head crab on their head (a parasite that attaches to your head and turns you), long fingers and claws, bursted chest, and walk with their kneecaps sideways. They are the only known zombies that can infect people and animals with only one bite. The zombies catch on fire and die if Godzilla dies. However, they still appear in the next video. They can't drown and can walk under water. They can also climb ropes. If they are shot in the torso they get ripped in half but will become a Crawler. If they die, but do not get shot in the head, then the head crab will still be alive and try to attack or host someone else. amy and shadow call the head crabs "babies". Tank The tank is a form of zombie from a game called Left 4 Dead. He is a muscular zombie, famous for being the "hulk infected with the zombie virus". He is very strong, being able to rip concrete from the street and throw it (never happened in the series though) and being able to survive an RPG. He was last seen throwing Eggman off of the giant building in sonic in zombie thing 2. He then jumped to attack the rest, but missed and fell to his doom. According to fan speculation, the tank survived the fall because Eggman and Shadow did as well and that he might be seen in future videos. knuckles mutation 1; this zombie was knuckles first transformation, it is the alien queen from alien only coloured red. he was crushed by a statue but survived. he then transformed again. knuckles mutation 2; this is knuckles second transformation. he appears as a giant dragon-like monster with a bloated neck and is coloured red. he apparently still have some of his humanity because shadow wondered if the monster was even knuckles anymore, to which the monster replied "yo sonic man, you so crazy man". he is killed by super sonic using a nuclear bomb shadow made which for unknown reasons cured knuckles but turned him into a vampire. non-zombie creatures: not every monster in the series was a zombie, and here are the few. Godzilla; Godzilla is the king of the zombies, he is the biggest monster (if not character) in the entire series. although king of the zombies, he is not considered a zombie. the zombies apparently die when he dies. he was killed by sonic who was doing the "pizza storm" which is pizza raining from the sky. the pizza was "too strong". Evil Monster from HELL!!!: Evil Monster (Satan from Hell) is a monster that was summoned by silver using a taco ritual. he is practically immortal. his appearance seems to be some sort of dragon/dinosaur thing with horns coloured red (similar to knuckles). his personality sounds similar to a stoner due to sounding layback and chill. he is killed by tails who savagely killed him when he realised that he was responsible for his missing tacos. he was last seen being lifted to heaven to see jesus (apparently, they are friends). horn hog; a horn hog is a very "squary" creature who rapes people in the butt/vagina so hard that it kills them. a horn hog looks like a were hog from sonic unleashed which is based off a werewolf. it is unknown how to get infected but it is possible that he carries an std that turns people if they survive his rapes. the only way to not get infected by his rape is to be as 'loose as a goose" or be "crazy". sonic was turned into a horn hog when eggman's machine to turn sonic into a zombie started to blow up and malfunction. sonic was cured when silver took his powers (not his speed, just his lycanhorny). horn hog victims: people who got raped. eggman; got it in the ass, died shadow; distracted it long enough for the rest to escape, got it in the ass, survived and did not get infected because he had a butt plug. rouge; had a three way with sonic/horn hog and amy as a way to weaken him, survived and didn't get infected because she was as "loose as a goose", not considered rape. amy; wanted to be bait along with rouge because she always wanted to have sex with sonic, three way as listed above, survived and didn't get infected because "she was so crazy". vampire; knuckles was cured from his zombie state but infected him with vampirism. knuckles says that he doesn't drink blood but drinks grape juice (parody to vampire dog). vampires are the only creatures that can cure or kill horn hogs (only if the horn hog was weaken from having sex). in reality however, werewolves are capable of killing vampires. he was almost overpowered and raped by the horn hog but was cured when silver took his powers. silver monster; this monster is silver when he has the powers of a vampire and a werewolf (got them from knuckles and sonic respectively). his transformation looks like a giant grey troll with chains all around him. his voice changed into goofy if sounded like he was possessed (similar to paranormal activity). he killed shadow by eating him (shadow ran out of ammo). he was killed by sonic and knuckles by chasing them up a crane and ate a "grenade flavour" pizza that weakened him. he let go of the crane and was impaled by two masts on a nearby boat. he was last seen in sonic zombie in space (this was a clone) who ate eggman (but apparently spat him back out). he was killed by sonic who took eggman's lightsaber and through it at his face, impaling his eye which apparently went through his brain as well. he then fell into space. his whereabouts are currently unknown but is speculated to still be in space. sea monster; the sea monster is a giant serpent like creature with tentacles. he is the second biggest monster in the series (almost as big as Godzilla). the serpent is from the game turok. he can apparently eat zombies without getting infected. he destroyed the sea hummer and the ss ikea. he was also grabbing vector (shadow was on top because he was trying to free him). one of his tentacles had sex with rouge (which it did not satisfy her) and ate sonic and tails. he then spat them back out because sonic hade swedish meatballs, threw them in his stomach, and got explosive diarrhea. although it didn't kill him. he was last seen about to attack sonic and co. on their small boat, right before the screen freezes and error messages pop up everywhere. Bowser monster; the bowser monster is huge ape like mutant monster which is bowser infected with the zombie virus and mutated into. it is by far the smallest monster in the series (quadralex from the doom franchies) but dispite its relativly small size compered to other monsters it is still a deadly creature capable of overpowering and distroying an entire horde for zombies effortlessly. What it lacks in size he makes up in speed and agility being the only monster that can leap and catch up with other characters such shadow who has being know to a very fast runner who can outrun an entire zombie horde all at Once. it the only monster that has been affect by one shadows guns such as his rocket launcher which Sent him flying and scorch him will ultimatly dying. But dispite this The monster has also been seen to be very durable as seen in shopping mail tanking shadow bullets and taking a hit from his rocket launcher and recovering without any sign of injury. Went the group ready leave after eggmans death the instantly revied without a single wound and start to evolve in same way knuckles did by transforming into a giant worm. Just when it was about strike the group manage to escape just in time. Category:Characters